


Mellifluous

by melebe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melebe/pseuds/melebe
Summary: Who knew that Vulcans were ticklish? Not Jim. Certainly not Spock, either.





	

It wasn't common knowledge.

Not that it should be, no way, because Jim enjoyed being in on this little secret. Someone that didn't enjoy it however was Spock considering the secret involved him.

They were laying in bed, as comfortable as two could get in a twin sized Starfleet regulation mattress, when Jim traced his finger down Spock's arm, causing the Vulcan to jerk away suddenly.

Jim's eyes widened as he reached for Spock's wrist, "No way," he whispered in awe.

Raising an eyebrow in feigned confusion, Spock replied, "To what are you referring, Captain?"

"Jim," the blonde corrected, sitting up so the covers pooled around his waist exposing his bare chest. "You never told me you were ticklish." He looked at Spock half teasingly and half accusingly.

Spock's mouth twitched but he composed himself, resisting the urge to remove his appendage from Jim's grip in fear of what the captain was planning. "The subject never came up. I myself was not aware of this until now."

Smirking, Jim dusted his fingertips over Spock's arm, earning a glare as the limb was retracted. "Seriously, no one's ever tickled you?"

Spock quirked his brow once again.

"That needs to be changed," Jim grinned from ear to ear, tackling the half Vulcan so he was pinned beneath him, pushing up Spock's shirt and tickling his rib cage mercilessly.

Squirming and turning green in the face, Spock struggled to remain indifferent but found it incredibly difficult not to laugh. He had never laughed, not before this, and the sound surprised him. It must have done the same to Jim who stopped suddenly, looking stunned.

"Do that again." He demanded after a moment.

Spock shook his head, "I cannot force myself to laugh," he replied bluntly.

Jim let out a breathy chuckle of disbelief, pulling Spock up into a sitting position by his arm. He took the Vulcan's face in his hands, "You have a beautiful laugh."

Flushing green, Spock averted his gaze, unable to turn his head. "I have never laughed before." He considered how uncomfortable he was with the new experience but not in a bad way. Being with Jim made him want to embrace his human side, longing to relate to the one he loved.

"Ever?" Jim asked, snapping Spock out of his reverie.

Leaning forward to press their lips together, Spock silenced his boyfriend with a kiss, slender fingers tangling in the dirty blonde hair he'd come to know so well.

Jim made a noise of protest at being diverged from his question but was quickly distracted by the feeling of Spock's tongue in his mouth. He kissed back eagerly, moving his hands to Spock's waist, brushing his thumbs along the sliver of exposed skin above his waistline.

Spock gasped into the kiss. "Careful," he warned monotonously, though Jim could hear the challenge in his voice and it only made him want to explore more as he smiled and pushed Spock back down onto the bed.

Yeah, he was going to have fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Star Trek fic so I hope it's not too ooc. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
